dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Giant Form
Giant Form (巨大化) is a transformation used by some Namekians, Annin and Hatchiyack. Bio-Broly also takes on a massive form, due to the Culture Fluid, towards the end of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. The transformation causes the user to grow to enormous proportions, reaching a size of nearly ten times their original size and increasing their power by an unspecified multiple. Overview Giant Form Annin takes on a Giant Form whien she battles against Goku. Hatchiyack takes on a giant form in one of the ending scenarios of Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen, however he is defeated when Goku flies inside him and destroys his core with a Kamehameha. Bio-Broly's version is named Culture Fluid Absorption Gigantification, and he takes the state by absorbing Culture Fluid, growing in height and increasing in power. Super Buu takes on a "giant" form while battling Goku inside his own body, though he is not actually a real giant, he is just larger than anyone inside him. Great Namek It is quite likely that any Namekian is capable of initiating this transformation, provided that they know how, as both Lord Slug and Piccolo are capable of transforming in this way. According to Daizenshuu 7, the user grows in height by concentrating the nerves throughout their entire body, invigorating their cells, however, the transformation is quite painful due to the excessive additions to the user's body. Piccolo transforms like this once in the manga and twice in the anime. He transforms during his fight with Goku in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, and then grows even bigger, but found this form to be ultimately ineffective against Goku (in both the manga and anime). According to Goku, this does not actually increase Piccolo Jr's power, though it does make him heavier and more durable, increases physical strength, and also gives his physical blows much greater offensive power. Piccolo uses the technique a second time, growing slightly, to counter Super Garlic Jr. (only in the anime, the Garlic Jr. Saga abeing an anime only saga), and he finds the technique to be very effective against Super Garlic Jr. as despite his greatly increased size and strength, he does not sacrifice speed for the power-up and remains just as fast as he was before he transformed. He even goes on to tell Garlic Jr., "You can't sacrifice speed for power, not against me." This was not the case for Garlic Jr., whose enlargement came at the cost of speed. Lord Slug transforms into a Great Namek in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, after Goku attacked him using his "Super Saiyan" power. Despite Goku stating during his fight with Piccolo in Dragon Ball, that the form does not increase power, Slug believes that with this state Goku will be unable to hurt him (even after seeing his False Super Saiyan power). King Piccolo is very tall for a Namekian and he can increase his size somewhat, as displayed when becoming enraged after Goku kneed him in the face with a boost from his Power Pole. During this, King Piccolo's strength and power are increased, but he is still unable to destroy Goku. Grand Elder Guru in the manga/anime series and Grand Elder Moori in Dragon Ball Online also are much larger than most Namekians, but their ability to use the Great Namek form was never confirmed. Appearances in games Giant Form Annin appears in this form in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. in Dragon Ball Online, the antagonist Towa displays the ability to transform characters into giants; she first attempts this ability on Cui, but had not perfected it and causes him to shrink slightly instead. She perfects her ability shortly after, and uses it on Dodoria, Zarbon, Recoome, Frog Ginyu, and several other Planet Trade Organization soldiers. Super Buu in his giant form is also playable in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Buu's giant form is called his Super form in-game. Great Namek Piccolo takes this form in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen. Lord Slug is playable in this form in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. He also appears in this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, as both a boss and a character that can be summoned. Piccolo, as well as King Piccolo, use it during one of their combos in Super Dragon Ball Z. Piccolo can also use the form in Dragon Ball Heroes as of JM6. Namekians are able to perform this transformation in the computer game Dragon Ball Online; their giant form transformation is called Great Namek in this game. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Transformations Category:Supportive Techniques